Kenneth Willardt
Kenneth Willardt (born 1966, Espergaerde, Denmark) is a celebrity, beauty, and fashion photographer currently based in New York City. In 2009, Willardt did a photoshoot with Lady Gaga for an April 2010 US edition of Cosmopolitan magazine. December 18, 2009 :Photographs marked as "Raw" indicate that the photo(s) are untouched and unedited (they are raw photos). 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 101.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 104.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 109.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 105.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 5774163.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 5774162.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 114.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 108.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 103.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 107.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 106.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 223.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 107.jpg|''Raw'' H16.jpg|''Raw'' H17.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 110.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 116.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 115.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 57741612.jpg|''Raw'' H18.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 111.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 102.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 112.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 113.jpg|''Raw'' A25.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 201.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 202.jpg|''Raw'' B3.jpg|''Raw'' KW132.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 204O.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 205.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 212.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 5774168.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 209.jpg|''Raw'' G13.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 208.jpg|''Raw'' 680135.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 207.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 57741614.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 211.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 213.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 57741611.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 206.jpg|''Raw'' J157xy.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 302.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 5774167.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 301O.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 311.jpg|''Raw'' B18.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 303.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 303M.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 315.jpg|''Raw'' B15.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 304O.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt outtakes (3).jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 305O.jpg|''Raw'' KW127.jpg|''Raw'' D27.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 310.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 5774166.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 307.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 308O.jpg|''Raw'' B14.jpg|''Raw'' 680242.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 306O.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 314.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 309O.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt outtakes (1).jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 312.jpg|''Raw'' D24.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 313.jpg|''Raw'' KW128.jpg|''Raw'' E11.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 411.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 401.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 402.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 403.jpg|''Raw'' E12.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 404.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 406.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 405.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 407.jpg|''Raw'' Oekjg.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 408.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 409.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 410.jpg|''Raw'' 680351.jpg|[ 5 ] Raw Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 501O.jpg|''Raw'' KW129.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 57741610.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt outtake 5.jpg|''Raw'' F10.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 506.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 507.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 505.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 228.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 502.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 502-final.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 504.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 504-final.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 230.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 229.jpg|[ 6 ] Raw tumblr_m7syihpiNB1qg7c0co1_1280.jpg|''Raw'' KW126.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 601.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 601O.jpg Kenneth Willardt 82.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 609.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 603O.jpg|''Raw'' 2uxv1u0.jpg|''Raw'' A11.jpg Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_605O.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_605.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 602O.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 601.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 608.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 604.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_604.jpg 680426.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 707.jpg|[ 7 ] Raw C21.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 719.jpg|''Raw'' C19.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 712.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 712.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 1235.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt shooting.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 716.jpg|''Raw'' KW131.jpg|''Raw'' C20.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 701O.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 701.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 714O.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 5774164.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 225.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 703.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 703O.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 704.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 704-final.jpg tumblr_m7s3s5tJ3b1qg7c0co1_1280.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 715.jpg|''Raw'' C24.jpg|''Raw'' H30.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 713O.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 718.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 706.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 706.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 705O.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 717.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 711.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 711-final.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 710.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 710-final.jpg tumblr_m7s3szCMPu1qg7c0co1_1280.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 709.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 709-final.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 708.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 708-final.jpg Kenneth Willardt 5774161.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 801.jpg|[ 8 ] Raw 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 801-final.jpg I7.jpg KW130.jpg|''Raw'' D4.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 802.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 803.jpg|''Raw'' 680534.jpg|''Raw'' *Shot at Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas on December 18, 2009 *Camera — Aptus 75S *Camera manufacturer — Leaf *Fashion director — Michelle McCool (Cosmopolitan) *Hair — Frederic Aspiras (TRESemmé) *Makeup — Billy B (Dior Cosmetics at Art Department) *Manicure — Maria Garay (AMP Salon) # Shirt by Giorgio Armani # Dress by Versace, purse by Chanel, shoes by Christian Louboutin # Bodysuit by Dolce & Gabbana. cut out gloves by Chanel, headpiece (worn on the shoulder) by New York Vintage, fishnets by Levante # Lace cami by (Unknown) # Tuxedo dress by Chanel # Underwear by Dolce & Gabbana # Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, sunglasses by Linda Farrow # Pearl and rhinestone encrusted eye mask by (Unknown) Photographs published in the media were altered and edited to make Lady Gaga's skin look more tan and help her stand out from the white backgrounds. The original shots show Lady Gaga's skin looking pale, and also have "Raw" marked under the photo(s). Media use Cosmopolitan.jpg| Cosmopolitan April, 2010|link=Cosmopolitan (magazine) glamour-netherlands-may-2011-cover-224x300.jpg| Glamour May, 2011 Links *Official website *Agency: Exposure NY Category:Photographers Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)